Aoi no Chou
by Go Minami Oen-B
Summary: Bagiku, membuatmu tersenyum lebih dari cukup di banding hanya terdiam menahan sakit. Namun, untuk siapa ku lakukan ini sekarang? Untuk'nya' yang kau cintai ataukah kupu-kupu kecilmu?/Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto
1. Prolog

Srekk...

Suara tangisan bayi kini berhambur keluar tatkala tangan tan seorang pria berambut _blonde_ membuka pintu ruangan persalinan. Raut wajah sendu terpampang jelas saat melihat seorang wanita yang terkulai lemas akibat persalinannya tadi. Sejujurnya dalam benak pria itu terpikir akan raut wajah apa yang harus ia tampilkan di hadapan wanita _brown_ disana. Namun, sebelum otaknya mencerna segala pemikirannya kini ia sedikit di kejutkan oleh seorang suster yang tengah menggendong bayi dalam dekapannya.

"Bayi anda perempuan dan sangat manis."

Pria tan itu memperhatikan bayi berambut indigo yang masih terlelap dalam gendongan suster. Memang, cukup jarang jika melihat bayi yang tenang seperti ini namun, melihat bayi merah itu membuat hatinya berkecamuk tak dapat di jelaskan. Tapi, bukankah ini miliknya? Jadi, ia di perbolehkan untuk menyentuhnya bukan?

"Bolehkah saya menggendongnya?"

"Tentu saja! Anda tidak perlu meminta ijin pada saya. Lagi pula, anda sendiri adalah ayahnya."

Ayah?

Benar, sekarang ia telah menjadi seorang ayah. Pria itu tersenyum tipis menanggapi perkataan sang suster sebelum mengambil alih bayi yang di dekapnya. "Terima kasih." Ucapnya lanjut pada sang suster yang di balas dengan senyuman kecil dan pergi meninggalkannya.

Pandangan pria itu kini teralih kembali pada wanita _brown_ di ujung saya yang semakin lama terlihat lebih pucat dari sebelumnya. Wajah sendu itu kembali tercipta sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arahnya tanpa dirinya sadari. Awalnya ia ingin memberikan sebuah senyuman kegembiraan dan ucapan selamat seperti yang selama ini dirinya lakukan namun, entah mengapa kali ini semuanya begitu sulit untuk di lakukan.

Tap!

Langkahnya terhenti tepat di samping ranjang pasien berukuran _singel bed_ yang menjadi tempat tidur wanita _brown_ di hadapannya ini. Sepertinya wanita itu menyadari keberadaannya, buktinya ia membuka mata perlahan untuk menatap pria di sampingnya bahkan dengan sebuah senyuman. Melihat senyuman wanita di hadapannya pria tan itu pun berusaha untuk membalas senyumannya.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya gadis itu dengan suara serak dan lemas.

"Kau melahirkan bayi perempuan yang manis, seperti dirimu."

"Apakah ia datang?" Bibir pucat itu kembali bertanya tanpa memperdulikan perkataan pria di hadapannya.

Mendengar pertanyaan yang kedua kalinya, pria itu mengeratkan giginya menahan emosi yang bercampur aduk. "Belum." Jawabnya jujur.

"Souka..." Wanita itu menatap langit-langit kamar rawat itu dengan sedih.

"Apa kau ingin memberitahu keberadaan anak ini padanya, Hanabi?" Tanya pria itu pada Hanabi-wanita brown disana- yang di balas dengan sebuah gelengan lemah.

"Aku tidak ingin merusak apapun lagi. Lagipula, bukankah sekarang kau adalah ayahnya, Naruto?" Hanabi menatap pria tan dengan senyuman lemah.

Naruto mengigit bibir dalamnya dengan kuat tatkala Hanabi mengatakan kesungguhan hatinya. Entah malaikat apa yang menjadi istrinya ini bahkan, Naruto benar- benar mengutuk orang yang membuang wanita itu hingga hancur seperti sekarang ini.

"Apakah kau tidak ingin memberikan sebuah nama padanya? Kurasa kau lebih pantas memberikannya di banding diriku."

"Nama?" Hanabi memejamkan matanya perlahan seraya mencari ide nama yang akan di berikan pada anak dalam dekapan Naruto. Tak berapa lama, dirinya kembali membuka mata dan tersenyum.

"Hinata."

 ** _~To Be Continue~_**

 **Hai, Bertemu lagi bersama saya Go Minami Asuka Bi.**

 **Yah, itu yang biasa saya katakan kalau di fandom Vocaloid. Tapi, karena ini fandom Naruto saya akan coba biasakan menyapa kalian lain waktu.**

 **Disini, sebenarnya saya udah beberapa kali Upload di fandom ini, cuma beberapa kali saya hapus karena beberapa hal. Dan Kali ini saya mencoba mengupload dan mencoba mencari suasana baru dari fandom ini. Jika ada kemungkinan lebih banyak yang tidak suka dengan crita ini. Akan saya tekankan satu hal, Saya dengan senang hati akan mundur dari fandom ini dan kembali ke fandom awal saya.**

 **Saya sendiri ga bermaksud buat d usir sama readers tapi, mengingat saya selalu down karna upload fandom ini jadi, antisipasi aja hehehe.**

 **Untuk cerita kali ini, well...**

 **bisa di bilang pasaran banget memang tapi, saya tidak perduli. Kritik? silahkan. Flame? silahkan. Toh, kalian ngeflame emang kalian bisa bikin cerita? toh lagian juga, kalian bisa ngeflame belum tentu kalian pnya ide buat bikin cerita kan? Jadi, saya sih ga perduli.**

 **Untuk settingan cerita sendiri ini. Mungkin, bagi yang biasa liat crita saya di fandom sblh, bakal tau gimana nanti kedepannya tapi yang pasti disini Main Characternya bukan NarutoxHanabi! inget ya! Dan untuk kedepannya saya usahakan agak cepet setelah ff lain saya UP deh... :v**

 **Takut kebanyakan cuap" (emang banyak) saya akhiri dulu deh,**

 **Trima kasih untuk para Readers yang berkenan untuk meluangkan waktu membaca crita saya, juga bagi para flamer yang ngakunya nanti bilang ini jelek tapi kok masih baca juga. Ngefans kok malu" kucing :v... Sekian dan Trima kasih. Jangan lupa untuk reviewnya ya...**

 **Salam Hangat,**

 **Go Minami Asuka Bi**


	2. Chapter 1

Awan gelap yang terhampar luas di langit seakan menghantar suasana duka dalam pemakaman yang terasa dingin dan menusuk bahkan sangat tidak nyaman berada terlalu lama disana. Hampir 90% pasang mata disana menatap benci pada seorang pemuda berambut _blonde_ yang tengah berdiri seraya menunduk diam tak memperdulikan mereka. Pemuda itu mengerti tentang apa yang tengah terjadi di sekitarnya ini namun, bukannya protes pemuda itu malah menerima ikhlas tatapan tersebut seakan dirinya lah yang memang dinyatakan bersalah di pengadilan meski ia tak tahu apa kesalahannya.

Tap!

Sebuah tepukan pada bahu lebar pemuda blonde itu membuatnya mengangkat kepala dan menatap orang yang menepuknya. Ah, rasanya ia bersyukur karena tidak semua orang menatapnya benci dan itu terbukti dari tatapan khawatir teman kampusnya dulu. Setidaknya itu lebih baik dibanding tak ada satupun.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Naruto?"

Naruto tersenyum menanggapi perkataan temannya meski yang diberikan senyuman tahu betapa sesaknya pemuda itu saat ini. Sepertinya berkacamata hitam dengan pakaian rapat itu menyadari bahwa tak ada yang dapat ia bantu saat ini bahkan, mungkin ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk membuat Naruto-pemuda _blonde-_ itu bersemangat.

"Trima kasih. Aku tahu kau mengkhawatirkan diriku tapi, aku baik-baik saja, Shino."

Tidak! Sama sekali tidak baik. Pemuda berkacamata yang dipanggil Shino itu jelas tahu bahwa tak ada yang baik di jalur kehidupan pemuda _blond_ _e_ itu. Tapi, ia tak boleh ikut campur lebih jauh dengan kehidupan orang lain maka dari itu Shino memutuskan untuk pergi daripada berlama-lama di tempat menyesakkan ini.

"Baiklah, dan sepertinya sudah waktunya untuk kembali. Maaf Naruto, kami tidak bisa terlalu lama disini juga..." Shino melirik kearah kumpulan orang yang masih saja menatap pemuda _blonde_ itu dengan kebencian.

Mengerti arah pandangan Shino, Naruto memakluminya. "Benar, kau dan yang lain tak seharusnya terlalu lama berada disini." Jawab Naruto.

"Baiklah, jaga dirimu."

Shino berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan pemakan itu bersama teman-teman Naruto yang lain. Saat melihat kawan-kawannya telah menjauh, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada kuburan merah yang menjadi tempat tidur terakhir sang istri. Sebenarnya, sejak tadi ia sama sekali tidak menyentuh kuburan apalagi nisan kayu istrinya. Bukannya tidak ingin, hanya saja ia merasa tak pantas menyentuhnya seinci pun.

Drap! Drap! Drap! Grab!

"Dimana?! Dimana Hanabi?!"

Derap langkah yang terburu-buru dan tarikan pada leher kemeja hitam yang Naruto kenakan sempat membuat pemuda _blonde_ itu terkejut namun, setelah melihat siapa yang melakukannya ia pun memberikan tatapan tajam pada orang tersebut. Apa katanya? Siapa yang ia cari? Bodoh. Pertanyaan yang di lontarkan pria dengan gaya rambut bak pantat ayam ini membuatnya muak! Kemana saja pria itu selama ini? Tidakkah harusnya dia tahu bahwa semuanya sudah sangat terlambat.

"Kau terlambat ratusan tahun, Sasuke." Jawab Naruto dingin.

Pemuda yang di panggil Sasuke itu menggeram kesal saat mendapat jawaban yang tak sesuai dengan pertanyaannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?! Dimana Hanabi?! Kau pasti menyembunyikannya!" Pemuda itu terus saja mengguncang tubuh tan mantan sahabatnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

Tuduhan? Sial! Padahal sudah sejak tadi ia mencoba menahan emosinya yang siap meledak kapan saja tapi, mendengar tudahan yang di tujukan padanya, sepertinya Sasuke memang tengah memberikan akses pertengkaran padanya.

"Lepaskan!"

"Katakan dimana Hanabi, brengsek!"

Gigi-gigi putih milik Naruto kini saling mengerat tatkala pemuda di hadapannya masih tak mau sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan selama ini. "Untuk apa kau mencarinya sekarang?" Ucap Naruto dengan nada kesal.

"Untuk apa katamu?! Apa perlu ku jelaskan?! Hanabi kekasihku! Dia milikku! "

"Kau tak berhak apapun atasnya! Kau bukanlah kekasihnya! Dan dia bukanlah milikmu! Selama ini akulah suaminya! Bukan kau!"

Buagh!

Sebuah pukulan menghantam pipi kiri Naruto dengan cukup keras yang membuatnya sedikit limbung tatkala tarikan pada kerahnya terlepas. Naruto tahu pertengkaran ini akan terjadi cepat atau lambat tapi, kali ini ia takkan mengalah seperti dulu. Jika dulu ia selalu mengalah untuk kebahagiaan wanitanya maka sekarang ia bertahan untuk gadis kecilnya.

"Jika kau menganggap Hanabi adalah milikmu maka, dimana kau selama ini?! Dimana kau saat ia membutuhkanmu?! Dimana kau saat ia tengah kesakitan?! Dimana Kau saat ia mencarimu?! Apakah kau membaca seluruh suratnya yang setiap hari dia kirim?!" Naruto benar-benar meledak kali ini.

"Apa kau bodoh?! Tentu saja seluruh surat akan langsung di sita oleh Sakura terlebih ia tahu siapa pengirimnya! Dan kau tahu?! Aku baru dapat menemukan surat-surat tersebut saat Shikamaru mengabari perihal Hanabi dan suratnya!"

"Lalu mengapa kau berhenti mengirim orang untuk memantau keadaan Hanabi?!"

"Karna kupikir dia sudah cukup aman bersamamu!"

Bukan hanya Naruto, kali ini Sasuke pun ikut meledak. Tidak semua kesalahan ada padanya karena bukan satu pihak yang terkait akan _miss_ komunikasi seperti ini. Naruto tahu itu tapi ia tak bisa membiarkan Sasuke mendekati 'Hanabi'. Dalam diam Naruto menghalangi akses jalan Sasuke dengan berdiri di hadapannya tatkala pemuda itu hendak lewat melalui arah lain.

"Minggir!"

Tak ada jawaban yang berarti dari Naruto.

"Tidak! Kau tidak bisa mendekatinya! Sekarang aku suaminya! Aku yang lebih berhak a-," Perkataan Naruto terpotong tatkala tangan kananya terputar kebelakang belakang dan ditahan oleh pemuda berambut nanas yang entah datang darimana. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Shikamaru?! Lepaskan!"

"Sudahlah Naruto, semua orang tahu siapa yang lebih di inginkan Hanabi untuk berada disisinya."

"Tapi akulah suaminya!"

"Kau suaminya tapi itu hanya sebatas keadaan. Kau harus membiarkannya."

Naruto kembali mengeratkan kembali giginya tatkala perkataan Shikamu tak bisa di bantahnya. Ia memang suami sah dari Hanabi tapi, itu hanya sebatas karena keadaan Hanabi yang semakin memburuk. "Aku mengerti... Sekarang, kau bisa lepaskan aku." Melihat Naruto yang sudah cukup tenang, Shikamaru pun melepaskan kunciannya dan membiarkan Naruro menunduk tatkala telah terlepas.

"Tugasmu sebagai suaminya telah selesai. Sekarang, biarlah mereka bersama meski sebentar." Kata Shikamaru seraya menatap Naruto yang menunduk.

"Aku memang bukan siapapun untuknya."

Tes.

"Aku hanyalah orang bodoh."

Shikamaru terdiam tatkala tetesan air mata mengalir dari pelupuk mata pemuda _blonde_ itu yang diiringi rintik hujan.

"Kuyakin, suatu saat kau akan menemukan cintamu lagi."

Sekarang Shikamaru mengerti. Pemuda itu tak mungkin bertindak seperti ini tanpa di dasari apapun. Meski cintanya-

-Takkan pernah terbalas.

 _ **To Be Continue**_

 **Yo, semua, Maaf saya ngaret dan ini wordnya masih sedikit.**

 **Saya sengaja tidak mau mengawali dengan terlalu banyak word, karena ujung-ujungnya bakalan ancur...**

 **Tapi, untuk chapter depan bakal saya usahakn panjang karena jalan crita sesungguhnya akan di mulai.**

 **Saya tahu crita saya tidak bagus, banyam EYD salah, Banyak tanda baca salah. Tapi, semuanya dapat berkembang termasuk saya, bukan?**

 **Maka dari itu, Trima kasih bagi yang sudah mereview crita ini. Saya harap readers sekalian mau menyisihkan waktunya untuk memberikan saran agar saya lebih berkembang lagi.**

 **Mungkin itu saja untuk kali ini, Sekali lagi Trima kasih dan-,**

 **Salam Hangat,**

 **Go Minami Asuka Bi**


	3. Pertama

_Brak!_

Sebuah helaan nafas lega tatkala seorang pria berambut kuning menaruh dua sak semen yang di angkutnya untuk membangun. Sebenarnya bekerja menjadi buruh kasar seperti ini bukanlah pekerjaan yang pantas ia dapatkan mengingat dirinya pernah berada di jenjang perkuliahan meskipun tidak sampai selesai, tapi hanya inilah yang bisa ia dapatkan sekarang. Setidaknya ia bisa menyambung kehidupan keluarga kecilnya.

Pria itu menengadah menatap awan biru di atasnya. "Hari gajian, ya?" Gumamnya seraya tersenyum lebar.

Tap!

Sebuah tepukan pada bahu pria itu membuat dirinya berbalik menatap siapapun yang menepuk tadi. "Apa yang kau pikirkan hingga menghentikan pekerjaanmu, Naruto?" Tanya orang tersebut.

"Bos!"

Orang itu tersenyum kecil menanggapi panggilan Naruto padanya. "Bukankah sudah kukatakan? Jangan panggil dengan sebutan bos atau apapun itu. Kau ini sudah ku anggap anakku sendiri, jadi jangan sungkan memanggilku seperti biasa." Katanya.

"Maaf, Iruka-san."

"Oh, ya. Sebentar-" Mengingat ada sesuatu yang harus diberikan, Iruka memasukan tangannya pada saku jas lalu mengeluarkan sebuah amplop putih dan menyodorkannya pada Naruto. "Upahmu bulan ini."

Senyuman lebar kembali terbentuk saat Naruto mengambil amplop putih tersebut. "Trima kasih, Iruka-san." Ucapnya.

"Ingat, jangan sampai boros lagi. Kau itu harus belajar mengatur uang terlebih anakmu akan masuk sekolah tahun depan."

"Siap bos!" Jawabnya dengan semangat yang membuat Iruka menggelengkan kepala bingung dengan kelakukan pria dewasa di hadapannya ini.

"Dasar."

 ** _~Aoi no Chou~_**

 _Ceklek!_ _Kriet!_

"Ayah pulang."

"Selamat datang, Ayah."

Seorang gadis kecil berambut biru tua pendek terlihat menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik kusen pintu dapur. Gadis manis dengan pipi bulat itu berjalan keluar menghampiri sang ayah yang baru saja kembali dari tempat kerjanya. Bibir kecilnya membentuk sebuah simpul yang menandakan sebuah kebahagiaan atas kepulangan sang ayah tercinta.

"Ayah..."

"Hmm?" Gumam Naruto seraya melepaskan sepatu yang ia kenakan sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Tadi Nenek buyut bilang, Ayah mau pergi ke makam Mama." Tangan mungil gadis kecil itu kini meremat ujung pakaiannya. "Bolehkah Hinata ikut?" Jemarinya semakin erat meremat pakaian tersebut alih-alih untuk menyalurkan rasa takutnya, jika mengingat sang ayah terkadang cukup emosional jika menyangkut sang Mama.

Puk.

Berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang ada di pikiran Hinata tentang sang ayah yang akan mengomel dan tak memperbolehkan ikut seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Hinata merasakan sebuah tepukan pelan pada pucuk kepalanya yang diikuti dengan sebuah elusan lembut. Merasakan elusan sang ayah, Hinata pun menengadah menatap Naruto yang memberikan senyuman lembut sebagai jawaban awal.

"Tentu saja."

Senyuman kembali mengembang tatkala mendapatkan persetujuan dari sang ayah. "Kapan kita kesana?" Tanyanya dengan antusias.

"Malam ini."

 ** _~Aoi no Chou~_**

Bagi Hinata, ini pertama kalinya ia datang ke pemakan sang Mama sejak ia lahir. Bukannya ia tak ingin melihat atau apapun hanya saja sang Ayah selalu saja tidak mengijinkannya ikut setiap pria blonde itu berziarah. Sekarang, setiap kali ia berpikir untuk melihat sang Mama, dirinya tidak bisa berhenti untuk tersenyum bahagia. Sudah sekian lama akhirnya ia dapat bertemu Mama. Langkah kecilnya bahkan tak bisa berhenti berlari kecil mendahului Ayahnya yang berada di belakangnya.

"Jangan berlarian seperti itu, Hinata."

"Ha'i~"

Meski Hinata mengiyakan perkataan Naruto, namun kakinya tetap saja tak menghentikan langkahnya yang semakin cepat karena tak sabar ke tempat Mama. Melihat putrinya yang begitu bahagia membuat Naruto ikut tersenyum merasakan kebahagiaan. Matanya yang sedari tadi menatap Hinata kini beralih pada langit malam yang cerah. Entah mengapa hari ini cuaca mendukung kedatangan Hinata pada Mamanya.

 _Bruk!_

"Ittai!"

Mendengar suara putrinya, Naruto mengalihkan pandangan pada Hinata dan berlari mendekati gadis itu sebelum menyadari ada sosok lain disana. Tepat di hadapan Hinata kini berdiri seorang pria dengan pakaian kantoran serba hitam yang menatap anaknya datar.

Rambut hitam yang sewarna dengan iris mata pria tersebut, Naruto kenal siapa dia. Naruto menarik lengan Hinata agar bersembunyi di belakang tubuhnya tatkala gadis itu telah berdiri dari posisinya yang jatuh duduk di tanah. Pria kuning itu menatap datar pada orang yang di hadapannya ini. Sungguh tak disangka dari sekian banyak kedatangannya ke tempat ini, ia harus bertemu dengan orang yang paling dirinya hindari sekarang ini.

Mata onyx pria di hadapannya kini turun pada Hinata yang disembunyikan di belakang tubuh Naruto. "Hebat sekali." Ucapnya seraya tersenyum remeh. "Baru 6 tahun sejak meninggalnya Hanabi, kau telah memiliki seorang putri."

"Siapa selingkuhanmu saat masih bersama Hanabi dulu? Shion, huh?" Mendengar segala penuturan Sasuke, Naruto masih saja terdiam meski kedua lengannya mengepal erat. "Kau meninggalkan Hanabi untuk bersenang-senang dengan wanita lain, tapi kau menuduhku menelantarkan Hanabi?!"

"Maaf, tapi bukan urusanmu untuk mengurusi keluarga seseorang. Kami datang kemari hanya untuk berjiarah ke makam istriku mengingat hari ini adalah hari kematiannya."

"Ah, dan yang ku ingat terakhir saat pemakaman Hanabi, bukankah kau di usir dan tidak di perbolehkan untuk datang ke makam ini oleh pihak keluarga Hanabi?"

Memang setelah pemakaman berakhir ia diusir dan tidak diijinkan untuk datang ke makam Hanabi oleh pihak keluarganya. Ia tahu dan maka dari itu Naruto selalu berdiri di depan pintu masuk area pemakaman setiap tahunnya hanya untuk menghargai keputusan keluarga Hanabi. Tapi tahun ini berbeda karena apapun yang terjadi ia harus membawa Hinata pada Hanabi. Istrinya perlu tau perkembangan Hinata. Namun keadaan telah berubah, ia tidak bisa membiarkan Hinata tetap berada pada jangkauan Sasuke.

"Ayah..."

Naruto menghela nafas menyerah tatkala mendengar panggilan dengan nada ketakutan dari Hinata. Ia harus mundur sekarang. "Kami akan pergi sekarang juga." Naruto berbalik menghadap Hinata lalu mengangkat gadis kecil itu pada gendongannya lalu mulai berjalan menjauh.

Sasuke menatap kepergian Naruto dalam diam hingga matanya menangkap sesuatu yang ganjil. Awalnya ia tak terlalu memperhatikan gadis kecil dalam gendongan Naruto. Namun saat Hinata menengok menatapnya ia sadar akan sesuatu yang ganjil pada gadis itu.

"Tunggu!"

Naruto menghentikan Langkahnya untuk sekedar menengok kebelakang menatap Sasuke. "Turunkan anak itu!" Ujar Sasuke lagi.

Pria kuning itu menyadari Sasuke mulai merasa janggal dengan putrinya. "Apa hakmu menyuruhku menurunkannya, Uchiha-san?" Kata Naruto.

"Aku berhak menyuruhmu menurunkannya jika anak itu bukanlah putrimu." Jawab Sasuke.

"Apa yang membuatmu mengira bahwa Hinata bukanlah putrimu? Aku adalah suami sah dari ibunya, jadi wajar jika kami memiliki anak."

Sasuke mengeratkan gigi tatkala mendengar pernyataan Naruto. "Kau menyentuh Hanabi tanpa sepengetahuanku, huh?!" Geramnya.

"Kau ingin aku menjawab apa, huh?! Bukankah kau sendiri lebih tau siapa yang menjadi suaminya selama ini? Dan bukankah sudah tugas seorang istri untuk melayani suaminya secara fisik maupun mental?"

"Bajingan!"

"Kau ingin memperlihatkan sisi burukmu pada Hanabi?" Kata Naruto cepat tatkala Sasuke melihat pria tersebut hendak menghajarnya.

Benar, ia tidak boleh bertindak ceroboh di hadapan Hanabi. Mata _onyx_ itu melirik pada sebuah makam di samping dengan nisan yang bertuliskan nama wanita dicintainya. Ia harus menahan emosinya untuk kali ini.

"Jika kau sudah mengerti maka kami akan pergi, permisi."

Naruto berbalik dan berjalan menjauh membawa Hinata dalam gendongan meninggalkan Sasuke yang memperhatikan gadis kecil itu. Entah mengapa pria bermata _onyx_ itu merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda setiap melihat mata lavender khas keluarga wanitanya. Gadis kecil yang sejak tadi memunggunginya seakan takut kini berbalik menatap Sasuke. Sebuah senyuman kecil yang diberikan oleh Hinata membuat dirinya hangat.

Sasuke menengadah menatap langit malam yang begitu cerah. Rasanya sudah sangat lama ia merasakan hatinya tergerak seperti ini. Rasanya memang sedikit berbeda saat ia melihat Hanabi dulu dengan gadis kecil yang baru ia lihat hari ini, tapi dia yakin ada satu kesamaan. Perasaan hangat ini sama seperti dulu saat dirinya pertama melihat senyuman Hanabi. Sial, tidak mungkin ia menjadi seorang pedophile hanya karna melihat senyuman anak kecil yan baru ditemui beberapa menit lalu. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Hanabi."

 ** _~Aoi no Chou~_**

"Ayah."

Naruto menunduk menatap Hinata yang berjalan seraya menggandeng lengan besarnya. "Iya?" Jawab Naruto menjawab panggilan Hinata.

"Kenapa kita pulang? Hinata belum lihat Mama." Hinata menengadah menatap Naruto.

"Ah... Begini. Sepertinya Mama sudah tidur, jadi kita datang lain kali saja ya?" Kata Naruto seraya tersenyum pada dirinya.

"Umm... Paman yang tadi siapa?"

Senyuman Naruto memudar tatkala Hinata menanyakan pria yang sempat bertengkar dengannya. Naruto menghentikan langkahnya lalu berjongkok di hadapan Hinata. "Menurut Hinata, paman itu bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto seraya mengelus pipi chubi itu.

"Hmm..." Mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, Hinata mulai berpikir dan mengingat-ingat paman yang berada di pemakaman tadi. "Tampan, keren, tapi menyebalkan." Jawab Hinata.

Naruto terkekeh pelan mendengar jawab Hinata yang entah kebetulan atau bagaimana, tapi perkataan itu sama persis dengan jawaban Mamanya dulu. "Kalau ayah?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ayah paling baik!" Jawab Hinata.

"Heeee? Jadi Ayah tidak tampan?" Kata Naruto dengan nada jahil.

Hinata menggeleng cepat. "Ayah tampan dan lucu." Ucap Hinata seraya menundukkan kepala menutupi wajah yang bersemu merah.

Raut wajah Naruto yang sejak tadi cerah kini berubah perlahan. "Jika harus memilih, Hinata pilih ayah atau paman itu?" Tanya Naruto.

Mendengar pertanyaan sang Ayah, Hinata kembali menatap pria dewasa di depannya ini. "Ayah." Jawab Hinata mantap.

"Kenapa?"

"Hmm?" Gumam Hinata yang kebingungan dengan perkataan sang ayah.

Melihat Hinata yang kebingungan, Naruto pun menghela nafas. "Maksud Ayah, Kenapa Hinata memilih ayah?" Kata Naruto.

"Karena Hinata sayang Ayah, Hinata cuma mau sama ayah." Jawab Hinata seraya tersenyum lebar.

Naruto mengeratkan giginya tatkala mendengar jawaban Hinata. Meski perkataan itu terlalu biasa bahkan hanya jawaban anak kecil yang mungkin dianggap tidak aneh bagi sebagian orang, namun bagi Naruto itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuknya.

Pria tan itu menarik Hinata dalam pelukannya dengan erat.

"Trima kasih... Trima Kasih."

 ** _To Be Continue_**

 **Halo, Bertemu lagi dengan saya Author ngaret.**

 **Untuk sekian kalinya saya minta maaf karena Wordnya masih sedikit. Dan saya pun tak bisa menjelaskan kenapa ini sedikit wkwkwkwk.**

 **Saya bertrima kasih bagi reader yang sudah mau membaca dan mereview.**

 **Mungkin segitu dulu untuk kali ini, Trima kasih.**

 **Salam Hangat,**

 **Go Minami Asuka Bi**


	4. Perjodohan

"Ayah pulang."

"Selamat datang, Ayah."

Dari balik kusen pintu dapur terlihat seorang gadis kecil berumur 12 tahun tengah berjalan menyambut sang ayah diiringi sesosok wanita dewasa di belakangnya. Naruto sedikit terkejut atas kedatangan wanita yang menjadi ibu kandungnya tersebut karena sejak pagi ia sama sekali tidak mendapat pesan akan kedatangan sang ibu.

"Selamat datang, Naruto."

Ah, mungkin hanya untuk menjenguk cucunya, itulah yang terlintas dipikiran Naruto jika mengingat sang Ibu sudah cukup lama tidak menjaga Hinata karena tubuhnya semakin lemah karena penyakit.

"Sepertinya ayah mengerti mengapa Hinata terlihat sangat senang hari ini." Ucap Naruto seraya mengusap kepala Hinata yang tengah tersenyum.

Hinata tersenyum tipis menanggapi perkataan Naruto. "Hinata juga senang karena ayah pulang lebih awal." Katanya yang mengingat Naruto pulang lebih cepat dari hari biasa.

"Benar juga. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi hingga kau pulang cepat, Naruto?" Tanya Kushina.

"Tidak," Naruto melepas sepatu bot kerjanya dan menukar dengan sandal rumahan yang ia ambil dari rak. "Kebetulan proyek kali ini selesai lebih cepat dibanding perkiraan sebelumnya. Maka dari itu aku pulang cepat, Bu."

"Benarkah? Berarti hari minggu ini kau senggang, bukan?"

"Yah, begitulah. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Minggu ini ibu ingin kau bertemu dengan seseorang."

"Huh!?"

 ** _Aoi no Chou_**

"Miko Shion. Senang bertemu dengan anda."

"Shion adalah anak dari pendeta Miko yang sekaligus anak teman ayahmu."

Naruto tersenyum kecil menanggapi perkataan sang ibu tentang gadis bermarga Miko di hadapannya sebelum menarik ujung lengan kimono yang Kushina kenakan. "Kita harus bicara sebentar." Bisiknya.

Mengerti dengan maksud Naruto, Kushina pun memberikan senyuman pada Shion sebelum berkata, "sebentar ya." lalu berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari restoran keluarga yang diikuti oleh Naruto beserta Hinata.

Setelah benar-benar keluar dari restoran, raut wajah Naruto berubah karena merasa dijebak oleh Kushina. Sejak 2 hari yang lalu, ia sama sekali tidak diberitahukan tentang apapun, tapi sekarang ia harus di hadapkan dengan perjodohan yang terlalu tiba-tiba ini. Memang ia tahu kalau dirinya diberitahu lebih dulu soal perjodohan ini maka pasti akan langsung ditolaknya. Tapi bukan berarti harus dengan cara seperti ini, bukan?

"Apa-apaan ini, Bu?!"

"Dengarkan aku dulu, Naruto!"

"Sudah berkali-kali kukatakan bahwa aku belum ingin menikah lagi, Bu."

"Lalu sampai kapan kau akan menduda seperti ini!?"

"Kumohon mengertilah, Bu! Aku tidak ingin menikah dengan gadis yang tidak ku kenal!"

"Jika itu masalahmu maka kau bisa mencoba menjalin hubungan perlahan dengannya."

"Itu semua tidak segampang yang ibu katakan."

Melihat dua orang dewasa yang begitu keras kepala di hadapan Hinata membuat gadis kecil itu sedikit tidak nyaman. "Nenek, Ayah. Jangan bertengkar." Katanya.

Mendengar suara sang penengah, kedua orang dewasa itu menengok ke arah Hinata yang menatap mereka sedih. Bertengkar di depan seorang anak kecil apa lagi di tempat umum seperti ini adalah kesalahan fatal bagi orang tua dan mereka mengerti itu. Naruto dan Kushina menghela nafas atas pertengkaran heboh mereka di depan restoran sebelum akhirnya kembali melanjutkan argumen mereka dengan tenang.

"Ibu mengerti mengapa kau belum mau menikah lagi, tapi lihatlah Hinata. Dia membutuhkan seorang Ibu, bukan seorang nenek yang mungkin saja akan meninggal esok hari." Kata Kushina memberi pengertian.

"Ibu... " Ucap Naruto yang tidak senang dengan perkataan Kushina di akhir. Ia memang tahu bahwa ibunya sudah cukup parah meski sekarang Kushina berdiri seraya tersenyum, bukan berarti ia sehat.

"12 tahun berlalu sejak kelahiran Hinata ke dunia, tapi ia belum bisa merasakan kasih sayang orang tua perempuan." Kata Kushina seraya menatap Hinata dengan sendu. "Seharusnya kau lebih mengerti itu dari siapapun terlebih ayahmu telah tiada sejak dirimu dalan kandungan." Sambung Kushina.

Naruto mengerti perkataan Kushina. "Tapi aku tidak bisa, Bu."

"Begini saja. Bertemanlah dengannya, jika kau mulai merasa nyaman atau berubah pikiran maka jangan ragu untuk melamarnya."

Sepertinya berdebat dengan Kushina bukanlah ide yang bagus. Naruto menghela nafas menyerah tatkala sang Ibu tetap keukeuh dengan keinginannya. "Baiklah, Bu. Tapi jika aku merasa hubungan ini tidak bisa dilanjut maka kumohon untuk tidak menjodohkanku dengan orang lain lagi, janji?" Kata Naruto.

"Ibu Janji!"

"Ano... Ayah, Nenek."

Lagi-lagi kedua orang dewasa itu mengalihkan pandangan pada Hinata yang sejak tadi tidak dihiraukan akibat perdebatan mereka. Raut wajahnya yang kebingungan menengahi dan takut dimarahi karena memotong pembicaraan pun bercampur menjadi satu hingga terkesan dirinya akan menangis. Naruto terkekeh pelan menanggapi wajah Hinata lalu menepuk pucuk kepala anaknya.

"Terima kasih, Hinata. Jika tidak ada dirimu, mungkin sekarang akan ada perang dunia kedua." Ujar Naruto yang semakin membuat Hinata kebingungan.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita kembali. Membuat wanita menunggu bukanlah sesuatu yang dilakukan seorang pria, bukan?" Kata Kushina.

Naruto mengangguk. "Ibu benar. Sebaiknya kita kembali dan bicarakan hal ini dengan Miko- _san._ "

 ** _Aoi no Chou_**

"Ayah."

"Hm?"

"Mama itu orangnya seperti apa?"

Suasana nyaman di pekarangan rumah setelah pulang mengantarkan Kushina ke rumahnya, kini dibuka dengan sebuah pertanyaan dari Hinata. Naruto menengadah menatap langit sore yang berwarna oranye seraya mengingat akan masa lalu tentang seorang gadis berambut coklat.

"Menurut Hinata, mama itu orang yang bagaimana?"

Hinata mengembungkan pipi tatkala pertanyaannya malah dijawab dengan sebuah pertanyaan. "Serius, Ayah. Mama itu seperti apa?" Tanya Hinata lagi.

Naruto terkekeh melihat Hinata ngambek di sampingnya. "Sebelum ayah menjawab, ayah mau tau mengapa Hinata menanyakan tentang mama?" Kata Naruto.

"Hinata ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang Mama."

"Benarkah? Memang kenapa?"

"Jika Hinata tahu tentang mama, mungkin Hinata bisa terus mendapat kasih sayang ayah. Bukankah ayah sangat menyayangi mama?"

Pandangan Naruto yang tengah menatap langit pun beralih pada Hinata tatkala gadis berambut biru yang menjadi anaknya ini berkata tentang perasaan sayang terhadap mamanya. Andai Hinata tau bagaimana perjuangan dirinya untuk terus menyayangi sang Mama hingga hari ini. Mungkin gadis kecil itu takkan pernah meminta lebih banyak kasih sayang dari 'gelas kosong' di dalam hati Naruto. Naruto kembali menengadah menatap langit.

"Mama? Mama adalah orang yang sangat baik meski bukan termasuk orang yang feminim, tapi dia memiliki caranya sendiri untuk menjadi cantik dan manis. Mama adalah orang yang begitu kuat meski begitu banyak halangan dalam kehidupannya, ia selalu tegar dan berpikir positif akan masa depan. Mama... "

 _Tes_.

"A-ayah?"

Hinata cukup panik saat melihat setetes air mata menuruni pipi tan Naruto dan jatuh keatas tatami yang diikuti dengan tetesan lainnya. Sepertinya Naruto pun mulai menyadari air yang turun dari pelupuk mata tatkala pipinya terasa basah hingga dengan cepat ia mengelap tetesan tersebut dengan lengan baju.

"Sepertinya sudah mulai gelap. Ayah akan mandi duluan, ya." Naruto menepuk kepala Hinata pelan sebelum bangkit dari posisi duduk dan pergi meninggalkan gadis itu ke kamar mandi.

"Ayah."

 ** _To be Continue_**

 **Hai All...**

 **Maaf banget karena ngaretnya terlalu lama padahal saya lagi libur selama 2 minggu bahkan hari ini saya udah mesti UAS. Tapi kayanya saya ini terlalu niat untuk kabur dari pelajaran dan hapalan buat besok makanya saya menulis lanjutan AnC... wkwkwk**

 **Maaf untuk kali ini wordnya belum terlalu banyak juga. Dan saya pun tidak bisa berkata banyak lagi.**

 **Mungkin untuk kali ini segitu aja. Trima kasih bagi para Reader yang telah membaca maupun Mereview.**

 **Salam hangat,**

 **Go Minami Asuka Bi**


	5. Chapter 4

"Selamat pagi, Mama-" Seorang gadis berambut hitam sepundak dengan kacamata yang membingkai matanya kini terdiam sejenak sebelum sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Papa."

Seorang pria berambut hitam yang dipanggil Papa itu sama sekali tidak bergeming dengan sambutan putrinya. Pria bermarga Uchiha disana bahkan hanya terfokus pada koran pagi yang ia pegang sejak beberapa menit lalu. Melihat perlakuan sang Papa padanya yang selalu terulang, entah mengapa rasanya ia sudah biasa. Bukan satu atau dua kali Papanya seperti ini, tapi sudah sejak dulu ia selalu merasa sang Papa tak pernah menganggapnya ada.

"Selamat pagi, Sarada."

Sarada mengarahkan pandangannya pada sang Mama yang tengah menata meja makan. Gadis itu berjalan mendekat ke arah meja makan. "Mama." panggilnya pada sang Mama.

"Iya?"

"Tidak jadi."

Wanita berambut merah jambu itu menatap anaknya dengan bingung. "Ada apa? Kau ingin Mama membuatkan sesuatu untukmu?" Tanyanya.

Sebuah gelengan diberikan Sarada pada Mamanya. "Tidak. Hanya saja aku ingin berangkat lebih awal. Ada sedikit kegiatan pagi hari ini di klubku, jadi aku akan berangkat sekarang."

"Kalau begitu, ibu akan buatkan bekal untukmu."

"Tidak usah!"

Mendengar anaknya yang tidak ingin dibuatkan bekal, Sakura-Ibu Sarada- mengadahkan kepalanya menatap Sarada. "Kau tidak bisa pergi dengan perut kosong, Sarada. Keseimbangan gizi di pagi hari itu perlu untuk proses belajarmu." Kata Sakura.

"Lebih penting suasana hangatnya, bukan keseimbangan gizinya." Gumam kecil Sarada.

"Kau bilang sesuatu?"

"A-ah, Tidak!" Dengan gelagapan, Sarada membenarkan tas tangan yang satu talinya mulai melorot kebawah. "Aku pergi dulu, Ma." Sambungnya seraya berlari ke arah pintu depan, namun langkahnya terhenti saat lagi-lagi ia berpapasan dengan sang ayah yang masih terpaku pada korannya di atas sofa.

"Aku pergi, Pa."

 _ **Aoi No Chou**_

"Selamat pagi, Hinata."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Hinata mengarahkan pandangan pada Ayahnya yang tengah berdiri sambil menggaruk rambut kuningnya di kusen pintu dapur seraya menatapnya memasak. "Selamat pagi, Ayah."

"Pagi ini sarapannya apa?"

Naruto berjalan ke arah kulkas kecil pojok kanan dari tempat ia berdiri tadi lalu membukanya. Diliriknya kedalam untuk mencari sesuatu yang menyegarkan di pagi hari meski ia tahu isinya pasti kosong melompong dan hanya tersisa botol air dingin saja. Terkadang ia berharap bisa melihat buah-buahan segar di dalam sana yang meski tidak akan mungkin terjadi kalau ia masih saja terus bekerja seperti sekarang.

"Ayah."

"Hm?"

Hinata mematikan kompor yang sejak tadi ia gunakan setelah merasa makanannya telah matang lalu berbalik menghadap Naruto. "Aku mendapatkan surat peringatan lagi. Jika bulan ini masih belum bisa bayar juga, maka aku akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah."

"Akan Ayah usahakan." Kata Naruto seraya terus memeriksa isi dalam kulkas.

"Mengapa kita tidak meminta tolong pada Miko- _san_ saja?"

"Tidak!" Jawab Naruto seraya menutup pintu kulkasnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Kita tidak bisa bergantung pada orang luar, Hinata." Naruto berjalan ke arah meja makan seraya membawa sebotol air dingin lalu menarik satu bangku untuk duduk disana. "Ayah akan mencari kerjaan tambahan, dan ayah akan pastikan kau tetap bersekolah."

" _Wakatta_."

Hinata menuangkan nasi beserta kare yang telah matang sempurna di atas piring dua piring lalu menaruhnya ke atas meja. Perlahan ia juga mulai menata mejanya meski sang ayah kini telah duduk di balik meja makan. Merasa sudah cukup rapi, ia pun menarik sebuah kursi yang berada tepat di hadapan ayahnya dan duduk disana.

"Hari ini kare lagi?"

"Uang belanja sudah hampir habis, yah. Aku hanya bisa membeli beberapa bahan saja."

"Padahal ayah ingin sekali makan ramen." Rengek Naruto.

Hinata tersenyum simpul melihat rengekkan ayahnya yang seperti anak kecil. "Aku akan membuatkannya jika ada bahan diskonan nanti." Kata Hinata.

"Benarkah!?"

"Umm!" Hinata mengangguk menanggapi perkataan sang ayah.

"Kau benar-benar anakku yang terbaik, Hinata!"

 _ **Aoi No Chou**_

"Kumohon, jadilah pacarku!"

" _A-Ano, gomen_."

Klasik.

Surat cinta di dalam loker, permintaan untuk datang ke halaman belakang sekolah, dan terakhir pernyataan cinta di halaman belakang sekolah. Sungguh, itu terlalu klasik dan mudah ditebak. Apakah tidak ada orang yang berpikir jika hal seperti itu sudah kuno dan ketinggalan jaman? Bukankah lebih romantis jika langsung datang ke dalam kelas dan menyatakan cinta langsung di hadapan seluruh murid? Terlebih kemungkinan diterima lebih besar dibanding seperti ini. Sangat memalukan.

Sarada menggelengkan kepalanya pelan karena sama sekali tak habis pikir dengan kunonya manusia jaman sekarang. Dan contoh kunonya adalah pernyataan cinta dua insan di samping tembok sekolah yang menjadi tempat persembunyiannya sekarang ini.

Padahal ia datang kesini karena mendapat jadwal piket dan diminta untuk membakar sampah di pembakaran, tepatnya di halaman belakang gedung _Senior High School._ Sekolahnya ini memiliki dua gedung, gedung _Junior High School_ , dan gedung _Senior High School._ Dan kebetulan tempat pembakaran sampah itu berada di gedung _Senior High School_. Sarada masih sedikit tidak mengerti dengan pemikiran kepala sekolah tentang tempat pembakaran sampah yang hanya ada satu saja, tapi sekarang bukan itu prioritasnya. Prioritasnya adalah membakar sampah, namun dengan adanya adegan pernyataan cinta murahan seperti ini membuatnya tidak bisa membakar sampah. Menyebalkan.

"Tapi mengapa? Bukankah kau belum memiliki kekasih, Uzumaki- _san_?"

" _Go-gomen_ , tapi aku masih belum ingin berpacaran saat ini."

"Pembohong!" Gadis bermarga Uzumaki itu tersentak kaget saat tuduhan bernada tinggi itu dilayangkan untuknya. "Kau lebih memilih pemuda anjing itu dibanding diriku, Uzumaki- _san_?"

"Ti-tidak! Kiba- _kun_ adalah sahabatku. Aku menolakmu bukan karenanya atau pria lain, aku hanya ingin fokus pada studiku."

Gadis itu memekik seraya memejamkan matanya tatkala sebuah kepalan tangan kiri melintas di dekat wajahnya lalu menghantam dinding di belakangnya. Pemuda berambut pendek dengan mata lavender yang sama dengan si gadis itu menatapnya dengan kesal. Ia benar-benar merasa bahwa gadis itu berbohong padanya. Lagipula apa salahnya untuk berpacaran jika memang ia memikirkan studi? Toh masalah untuk nilai itu bukan karena pacaran, tapi karena kita yang lalai. Jadi, apa salahnya untuk menerima dirinya?

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau menolakku hingga seperti ini?" Tangan kanan pemuda itu merengkuh sisi wajah sang gadis yang masih ketakutan tersebut seraya mengelus pipinya dengan ibu jari. "Aku bisa memberikanmu segalanya. Bahkan kau tak perlu lagi belajar mati-matian hanya untuk sekedar mendapatkan beasiswa."

"Ku-kumohon, biarkan aku pergi."

Wajah pemuda itu kembali mengeras tatkala kembali sebuah penolakan terdengar di telinganya. Jemari yang bermain di sisi wajah gadis itu pun kini berubah menjadi sebuah cengkraman erat pada rahangnya. "Apa kau tidak mengerti juga, huh! Aku sudah berlaku baik padamu selama ini! Dan kau masih tidak mau menerimaku!"

"Le-lepaskan!"

"Lepaskan dia, _senpai_!"

Dua pasang bola mata berwarna sama kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang gadis berambut hitam yang tengah berdiri menatap mereka dengan kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya. Sarada berjalan cepat ke arah dua senior nya itu lalu berhenti tepat setengah meter di hadapan mereka.

"Siapa kau?"

"Uchiha Sarada."

"Uchiha, heh?" Kata pemuda itu dengan nada meremehkan. "Jangan karena kau anak pemilik sekolah ini, maka aku akan perduli dengan perintahmu. Pergi sana! Kau mengganggu privasi orang!" Usirnya.

"Ya, aku memang tidak ada kuasa atas apapun di lingkungan sekolah ini. Tapi jika _senpai_ bertindak tidak pantas di lingkungan sekolah, maka aku bisa saja melaporkan kejadian ini pada ayahku."

"Kau mengancamku!?"

"Ya, jika kau masih tidak membiarkan senpai itu pergi dan tidak akan mengganggunya lagi." Sarada merogoh saku roknya dan mengambil sebuah _handphone_ dari dalam sana. "Ataukah harus ku beritahu pada ayahku, sekarang?"

"Cih!"

Cengkraman pada rahang gadis itu pun akhirnya terlepas. Pemuda itu pun berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan dua gadis berambut kelam. Setelah merasa si pemuda telah menghilang dari balik tembok, gadis berambut panjang itu pun merosot kebawah hingga terduduk di tanah karena kakinya yang terasa begitu lemas. Melihat senpai yang di tolongnya jatuh terduduk, Sarada pun segera menghampiri dan berjongkok di sampingnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, _senpai_?"

Senpainya itu memberikan sebuah senyum pertanda ia baik-baik saja pada Sarada. "Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih, Uchiha- _san_."

"Bukan waktunya untuk berterima kasih, lebih baik kita ke UKS."

"Tidak perlu, aku baik-baik saja." Gadis itu pun perlahan mulai bangkit berdiri meski dibantu oleh Sarada. Sejujurnya kakinya masih terasa lemas.

"Aku Uchiha Sarada. _Junior High School_ , kelas 3-1. Salam kenal, senpai."

" _Senior High School_ , kelas 2-1. Uzumaki Hinata."

 _ **Aoi no chou**_

"Ayah pulang, Hinata."

"Selamat datang, ayah."

Hidung Naruto mengendus-endus tatkala aroma nikmat dari masakan yang begitu ia kenal pun menyeruak ke dalam hidungnya. "Kau membeli ramen instan, Hinata?"

Hinata tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan ayahnya. "Tidak. Tapi aku mendapatkan banyak bahan diskon tadi, maka dari itu aku membuat ramen untuk ayah." Jawabnya.

"Ramen!?"

"Akan ku buatkan sebanyak yang ayah inginkan."

"Ramen!"

 _ **To Be Continue**_

 **Halo All, bertemu lagi dengan saya Go Minami Asuka Bi. Author ngaret sedunia**

 **Maaf nih updatenya agak lama, berhubung kemarin saya abis imlekan, jadi saya pending dulu. Menunggu angpao dulu. wkwkwk**

 **Saya Mengucapkan " _Gong Xi Fat Cai_ " bagi yang merayakannya seperti saya.**

 **Dan sekarang kembali pada _story_. Untuk di chapter ini saya sengaja membuat Sarada lahir di dunia, dan membuatnya menjadi adik tiri Hinata :v. Berhubung warna rambut mereka sama-sama gelap walau Hinata lebih ke biru tua. So, karena beda Nyokapnya, jadinya beda warna (anggap aja gitu).**

 **Cerita kali ini garing? Gaje? Dan aneh?**

 **Yes! Emang!**

 **Sejujurnya saya sendiri bingung kenapa skill menulis saya malah makin menurun dan idenya pun makin menurun. Mungkin karena kebanyakan pundung ga ada yg baca cerita saya. wkwkwk.**

 **Okelah, daripada semakin gaje, saya akhiri chapter kali ini. Maaf untuk para _Readers_ yang belum sempat saja jawab reviewnya. Bukannya sombong, tapi di rumah saya ini sinyalnya darurat mulu. Jadi kalau bisa _Up_ cerita aja udah seneng banget. Dan Terima Kasih bagi para Readers yang telah mereview maupun membaca cerita ini. Saya Harap masih ada yang mau memberikan kesan dan pesan pada cerita ini.**

 **Salam Hangat,**

 **Go Minami Asuka Bi**


	6. Chapter 5

23:47

Naruto menghela nafas lelah tatkala jam tangannya menunjukkan waktu yang sudah sangat larut. Melihat jam kepulangan Naruto, mungkin banyak orang yang mengira ia habis minum-minum di kedai atau sekedar berkencan dengan para perempuan ' _ichigo_ '* di luar sana, mengingat Naruto itu seorang duren. Tapi pada kenyataannya ia pulang selarut ini karena harus bekerja ekstra di dua perusahaan berbeda untuk menghidupi keluarga kecilnya.

Setiap hari waktunya selalu terbagi menjadi pukul tujuh hingga lima sore bekerja di tempat Iruka, dan pukul enam hingga sepuluh malam ia akan menjadi seorang kasir di sebuah toko buku. Namun untuk hari ini agak sedikit berbeda karena ia juga harus mengurusi hubungannya dengan seorang wanita bermarga Miko yang telah ia gantung selama bertahun-tahun keberadaannya. Sebenarnya ia tidak bermaksud jahat untuk menggantung hubungan mereka, hanya saja dari awal Naruto memang tidak ingin bersama dia tapi ibunya selalu memaksa dengan alasan Hinata. Padahal Hinata sendiri saja tidak pernah menanyakan perihal seorang ibu atau memintanya mencari ibu baru.

Knop pintu berputar dan terdengar suara derit saat Naruto membuka pintu rumahnya yang entah mengapa tidak terkunci. Lampu rumahnya pun masih belum dimatikan seperti biasanya dan tidak ada tanda-tanda seseorang yang berusaha menerobos masuk dengan pakaian serba hitam. Naruto yakin rumahnya masih aman karena itulah ia berani melangkahkan kakinya masuk lebih dalam setelah melepaskan sepatu kerjanya.

"Hinata."

Tak ada jawaban.

"Hina-"

Naruto menghentikan panggilannya tatkala saat ia memasuki area dapur, ia mendapati Hinata yang tengah tertidur dengan posisi duduk dan kepala di atas meja. Saat Naruto lebih memperhatikan sekelilingnya, ia mendapati semangkuk nasi dan sup miso juga ikan bakar yang telah ditutup rapat oleh plastik wrap. Sepertinya Hinata yang membungkusnya dan gadis itu ketiduran saat menunggu Naruto pulang, bahkan Hinata masih belum mengganti seragam sekolahnya.

"Hinata," Naruto menepuk pelan bahu Hinata yang terlelap agar terbangun.

"Ungg..."

Tepukan Naruto kini beralih pada pipi chuby Hinata saat tepukannya tadi hanya mendapatkan desahan kecil karena merasa di usik. "Ayo bangun, Hinata."

"Umm ..., Ayah," Sepertinya usaha Naruto berhasil. Hinata kini mulai mengangkat kepalanya perlahan dari meja seraya mengucek mata dan sesekali menguap kecil khas orang bangun tidur. "Selamat datang, Ayah."

"Ayah pulang," Naruto mengelus pucuk kepala Hinata seraya berkata, "Ganti seragammu dan tidurlah di kamar, Hinata. Kau harus sekolah besok."

"Umm," Hinata mengangguk kecil. "Tapi aku akan memanaskan makanan terlebih dahulu untuk Ayah."

Saat Hinata akan berdiri, Naruto kini menghentikan gadis itu dan menyuruhnya duduk. Ia mengingat sesuatu yang penting. Naruto membuka dan merogoh tas punggung yang ia gunakan untuk kerja setiap hari lalu mengeluarkan sebuah amplop coklat. Naruto menyodorkan amplop coklat kepada Hinata yang tidak langsung gadis itu ambil. Melihat amplop pemberian Naruto, Hinata malah menatap bingung pada ayahnya.

"Uang sekolah."

Mendapat jawaban dari kebingungannya, Hinata pun mengambil amplop tersebut dari tangan Naruto. "Bagaimana cara ayah mendapatkan uang sebanyak ini dalam waktu singkat? Ayah tidak mencurinya, kan?"

Mencuri? Tidak mungkin!

Meski kehidupan mereka pas-pasan dan sebenarnya masih agak kekurangan, Naruto masih tetap menjaga harga dirinya. Lagipula jika dia mencuri, Naruto yakin bukan hanya ibunya saja yang malu dengan dirinya, tapi Hinata pun bisa menjadi bahan gosip bagi para tetangga. Jadi tidak untuk mencuri. Lagipula uang itu ia dapat dari meminjam uang perusahaan pada Iruka dan sebagai gantinya, gajinya akan dipotong secara berkala. Resiko menjadi orang tua.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, tapi ini uang halal. Ayah tidak mencuri atau mencopet seperti yang kau bayangkan."

Hinata terdiam memperhatikan amplop coklat ditangannya. "Ayah."

"Hmm?"

"Apa aku pindah berhenti sekolah saja?"

Berhenti sekolah? Tidak-tidak! Ia tidak ingin saat meninggal nanti dan berhadapan dengan Hanabi, ia malah mendapatkan kemarahan wanita itu di alam sana karena putrinya ini berhenti sekolah. Lagipula, apa yang harus ia katakan nanti untuk membela diri pada ibunya, jika tiba-tiba Hinata berhenti sekolah. Ia ingat dulu sewaktu dirinya sering bolos sekolah dan mendapat hukuman. Sekarang ia tidak tahu semarah apa ibunya nanti saat tahu Hinata berhenti sekolah, namun Naruto pasti akan digantung oleh Kushina.

"Tidak boleh!" Tegas Naruto. "Kenapa Hinata berpikir untuk berhenti sekolah?" Sambungnya.

"Jika Hinata berhenti sekolah, mungkin kita bisa mengurangi biaya sehari-hari. Hinata juga akan mencari pekerjaan untuk membantu Ayah."

"Sudah Ayah katakan, bukan? Jangan pikirkan masalah rumah atau kehidupan sehari-hari kita. Ayah masih bisa membiayaimu dan kehidupan kita."

"Atau Hinata pindah sekolah saja?"

"Maksudmu?"

Hinata menengadah menatap Naruto yang berada di hadapannya. "Menurut Hinata, sekolah yang sekarang terlalu mahal biayanya. Kita cari sekolah yang lebih murah saja. Meskipun kurangnya fasilitas, setidaknya Hinata masih dapat bersekolah hingga lulus," Jelas Hinata.

"Tidak!"

"Kenapa?"

"Ayah menyekolahkanmu disana karena fasilitas dan masa depanmu yang terjamin. Bukankah Hinata ingin kuliah di luar negri?"

Hinata kembali terdiam saat Naruto bertanya. "Tapi jika itu membuat Ayah harus bekerja keras hingga seperti sekarang, kurasa tidak perlu," Jawabnya.

Sebuah tepukan kembali di rasakan Hinata pada pucuk kepalanya. "Dengar! Kau tidak perlu memikirkan apapun saat ini. Tugasmu hanya belajar hingga lulus kuliah, mencari kerja, mencari pasangan hidup dan menikah. Dan setelah itu tugasku sebagai ayahmu sudah selesai."

"Uzumaki- _senpai_!"

Merasa terpanggil, Hinata pun berhenti melangkah dan berbalik untuk sekedar mencari orang yang memanggilnya. Sekitar beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri, Hinata dapat melihat seorang adik kelas tengah melambaikan tangan ke arahnya di tengah kerumunan siswa yang berjalan ke auditorium. Hinata memberikan sebuah senyuman pada adik kelas itu dan menunggunya agar dapat pergi ke auditorium bersama.

Sebenarnya beberapa menit yang lalu seluruh siswa mendapatkan pengumuman lewat speaker untuk segera berkumpul di auditorium. Entah apa yang membuat seluruh siswa diharuskan pergi kesana, tapi yang pasti tidak seluruh murid kesana, sebagian kecil yang menghilang itu akan menetap di UKS dengan alasan sakit. Dan alasan sakit mereka berbeda, ada yang sakit karena cidera saat pelajaran olahraga, ada yang terkena maag karena belum makan dari rumah, ada yang sakit hati habis diputusin pacar berakhir galau, dan yang terakhir sakit karena pusing dengerin kepala sekolah botak ceramah tiap saat.

"Apa kabar, Uzumaki- _senpai_? Bagaimana? Apa dia masih mengancammu? Atau mengikutimu? Atau mungkin sekarang menjadi _stalker_ -mu?"

"Kabarku baik, Uchiha- _san_ ," Jawab Hinata seraya tertawa kecil saat mendengar sisa pertanyaan adik kelasnya itu. "Terima kasih atas bantuanmu waktu itu."

"Jangan panggil Uchiha, _Senpai_. Kau seperti memanggil ayahku."

"Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa?"

"Sarada- _san_?"

"Sarada! Cukup panggil Sarada!" Tegas Sarada pada Hinata.

Hinata tertawa kecil melihat adik kelas di sampingnya ini. "Kalau begitu, kau juga jangan memanggilku senpai," Kata Hinata.

"Uzumaki- _san_?"

"Hinata saja."

"Ekh! Tidak bisa! Itu tidak sopan!" Kata Sarada menanggapi. "Bagaimana kalau Hinata- _senpai_?"

"Bukankah tadi baru saja kukatakan? Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan senpai."

"Kau benar." Sarada terdiam untuk memutar otaknya mencari panggilan yang pas. "Bagaimana kalau Hinata- _Nee_?"

"Hinata- _Nee_?"

" _Ha'i_!"

"Tu-tunggu dulu! Aku bukan kakakmu, aku kakak kelasmu."

"Tidak apa-apa, kan? Lagipula mendapatkan seorang kakak perempuan adalah salah satu impianku." Sarada menatap Hinata yang di sampingnya dengan senyuman. "Bagaimana?"

"U-umm ... baiklah."

"Bagaimana jika kita tingkatkan beasiswa yang sejak awal hanya berkisaran tiga bulan menjadi satu semester bagi para siswa atau siswi berprestasi?"

Perbincangan antara kepala sekolah dan kepala yayasan menjadi momen yang lumayan tegang, tapi tergantung apa yang tengah diperbicangkan. Mungkin jika yang dibicarakan tentang pemecatan staf guru atau pengeluaran murid, itu akan terasa akan tegang, namun kali ini bukan itu yang mereka perbincangkan. Mereka hanya tengah membincangkan masalah prestasi murid yang perlu diasah dan diberi apresiasi.

"Menjanjikan beasiswa tidak akan membuat siswa atau siswi mendapat nilai sempurna dengan cepat."

"Tapi sepertinya ada yang patut diberikan apresiasi lebih."

"Hmm?" Pria yang menjabat sebagai kepala yayasan sekaligus pemilik sekolah itu menatap penasaran kepala sekolah di hadapannya ini.

"Ada seorang siswi yang selalu menjadi nomor satu diangkatannya, namun ekonominya kurang."

"Apa pekerjaan keluarganya?"

"Dia hanya memiliki orang tua tunggal yang bekerja serabutan."

"Siapa murid tersebut?"

Mendapat tanggapan lebih tentang salah satu murid berprestasi itu, kepala sekolah pun merogoh saku jasnya dan mengeluarkan selembar foto seorang gadis berambut _indigo_ panjang dengan seragam sekolah. Tak hanya itu, ia pun menyertakan print out bukti transaksi pembayaran uang sekolah siswi tersebut. Kepala yayasan pun mengambil foto tersebut dan memperhatikannya sejenak. Entah mengapa ia merasa pernah bertemu dengan gadis di foto itu.

"Uzumaki Hinata, kelas 2-A jurusan IPA."

Kepala yayasan itu menegakkan kepalanya kembali tatkala sebuah marga tak asing terdengar ditelinganya. "Uzumaki?"

"Ha'i! Apa ada yang salah?"

"Tidak."

Kepala yayasan kembali menatap foto ditangannya. Sekarang ia yakin siapa gadis ini karena hanya ada satu anak perempuan bermarga Uzumaki yang memiliki mata lavender. Dan hanya ada satu orang dari keluarga Uzumaki yang ia ketahui telah menikah dengan keluarga pemiliki mata tersebut. Dan dia adalah pria yang menjauhkan dia dengan wanita pujaannya.

"Biarkan saya yang mengurusnya."

 **To Be Continue**

 **Np:**

 ***Ichigo**

 **Ichi = 1**

 **Go = 5**

 **Ichigo yang dimaksud disini adalah 15000 yen. Atau setara dengan perempuan prostitusi online yang tingkatnya masih anak SMA. Dan harganya kisaran 15000 yen. Biasanya mereka disebut Ichigo sebagai kode harga.**


End file.
